Gaining back lost ground
by SuperTanfear
Summary: This is now my official start to my story. This chapter is just to set the mode for the upcoming fight. I'm really trying to make it as bad ass and epic as possible so i would like some time to work on it


Season 1 Chapter 1

Gaining back lost ground

We all just stared at the destruction that was occurring right before us. I clenched my fist. "What… what the hell is this?" No one responded just like expected because of the shock they were in, but I didn't care. People were dying out there and no one was helping them. This made me so FUCKING furious. I saw how the toll of this was affecting others. Most were shocked and sacred so bad they remain like a frozen human statue. Others were holding a loved one and crying non-stop. The worst one was watching a few jump off of the boats trying to end the suffering. I always made sure to look away. I didn't try to save them because I knew that helping them would have been impossible at that point. They had eyes of a man who's already been dead and just live for the sole reason of moving among the living. Soon we arrived to their other city. Rose. After everyone got down, I ordered my crew to come to me.

Lucy was about to break down in sobs, "Why- why was that happening" We all started to talk about how we can help. We decided that while we were stuck in this world, we could still them get rid of their problems. So we decided to join their army. This way we can help them with their destructive opponents and we might also be able to find a way back into our world. Then there was a fight happening at the market. We ran to where the noise was coming from. I saw the same kid from the boat yelling at military official. "Why don't you do your job instead of just slacking off?! There's people dying out there and you're just sitting around doing nothing! " The man punched the kid in the face and told him, "Shut up kid! You don't know what it's like to face one of those bastards face up." He walked away. Then this blond kid and a girl ran up to him. The girl I saw on the boat with him was holding him up again. "Damn it Eren why must you always pick a fight?" I ordered them to go up to them. When we walked up to them, they looked this way with very confused faces so I knew that this would be a rough conversation. The kid I assumed was Eren asked, "Hey who are you?" So I started. "My name is Tanfear. "This is my crew. My crew is made of Alex, Alex-son, Lola, Lucy, Riku, Demiku, Dan, Sentinel, and Alex-sons son." They just looked at us. Eren spoke up "Why are you here?" I almost said that we were from an entirely different universe like a dumbass, but Alex slapped me on the mouth and said "We saw what happened in the last city and we decided to help you try and get rid of these titans" Eren went silent. The girl stood up and finally introduced herself. "My name is Mikasa. I am Eren's sister" Then the blond kid stood up and introduced himself as well. "My name is Armin. Nice to meet you" We all got well acquainted and then they told us that they were going to join the ranks of the army as well. We decided to help them in their plot but they had no idea who we were or what we are capable of.

"Hello ladies!" say the army general. "You are here for one reason! TO KILL THOSE SON OF BICTHES!" Everyone cheers but they were silenced by the general. "BUT NONE OF YOU CAN DO THAT!" They all went silent. "Right now you are here because you want help, to be spoon fed! But we will do jack shit! We will train you, make you feel weak, learn from it and then you will DESTROY THE TITANS!" Once again, they cheered and this time, they were not interpreted. "Now we-" We all turned towards the sound of wet mushing. We looked at a girl with dark red like hair eating….a potato. "eh, eh What are you doing?" She looked at him still eating. "Sir, I saw this potato in the trash and I didn't want it to go to waste sir!" She took another crunchy bite. "You want a bite?" He chuckle. "A bite"

After the lineup, we were put to separate jobs like weapon collection or farming. My crew, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were put in weapon collection. Then we saw the dark haired girl running back up the hill. This guy in the other shack laughed and told us, "This is what happens when you do something that pisses off the general" I looked up and him. "What was she doing?" He pointed at the hill and traced it back to the girl. "The general told her to run up that hill and back or no dinner." After all the jobs were done, we went to the cafeteria and my crew sat on the table next to Eren and his group. "I'll tell one thing, that potato this chick was eating sounds way better than this." I laughed. "Oh so you want to be a raccoon and eat some shit?" Alex commented. "Shut it" We all laughed. Then I looked at Mikasa, "So, you are a very quiet but cute one." Lucy slapped my head. "Hey, I was giving her a compliment" She frowned and kept eating. I sighed "Sorry about that. Anyway why don't you like talking?" She just looked down and said, "I just want to see if you're worth keeping around" We all just became silent. "Ow" I actually didn't expect her to say that. I knew that this was gonna be a good friendship. After dinner, we all went our separate rooms to sleep so I said good night. Then I saw Mikasa siting at the edge of the camp by herself. I walked over and sat down. "Alone again hm?" No response. I sat down and leaned back pass her back. "Still judging me right?" She sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm judging you so much, it's just I want to make sure that you try and destroy us like a traitor" I got up and frowned, "Traitor, that's a strong word for someone like me. I was actually betrayed by someone I though cared about me. He killed my family in front of me and disappeared." I laughed. "Now here I am being thought of as a traitor" A belief moment of silence rolls around. I get up and offer her a hand. "Well we got a big day tomorrow. So we should hope to it" She accepts my hand gets up. We say our good byes and head to our cabin. Lucy is waiting for me already lying down on her bed. "Hey what took you so long?" I closed the door behind me and explained my conversation with Mikasa. She just lay still without responding, but after almost an eternity of silence, she finally responded "You have to keep in mind that they don't know who or where we came from or are. And they're already scared of the titans that threaten their lives, homes, and any hope of recovering. So they are always on attack and defense mode for things like this." She shrugged. "However, that doesn't surprise me. I know what she is capable of so she shouldn't be worried about us." I went to wash up and jumped onto my bed. "Well, we now officially have two missons. One, help these people control the titans. Two, find Jetson" She smiled and wished me good night. I slept like a rock, but damn the dreams weren't anything sight seeing

 _I was standing what looked like the Giant wall that protects the people from the outside titans. Confusion was the first thing that hit my head when I looked around. I looked down but the town seemed to slip in and out of reality like some kind of twisted portal that didn't actually work right. I was getting a bit of a headache starting at this for too long. I turned around and looked out into the outside world. You know, that view would have been amazing if it wasn't for the 400 titans roaming around the forest. However, this once particular titan caught my eye. It was very tall with pure red bloody like muscles and tight features. It was wwwaaayy in the distance but I could have sworn that I saw an orange metallic figure on its shoulder. The titan then produced to run to the wall, right at me. I couldn't move my legs as fear gripped my whole body as I knew what would happen. Right before the crash, time froze as I saw the enemy I knew was there. He stood on the titan's shoulder and I could hear him say, "Try and save them now." The crash sent me flying into the waterpool of the village and right before landing, I woke up panicking._

"Wake up Matt" Matt is my actually name, but I use Tanfear as my Sayain or leader name. I stopped wiggling and got up slowly. " Oooww. My.. head" She gave me some water to drink and I calmed down a little. "Hey what happened?" I didn't understand. I never had dreams like those before. I was super confused at that point but I tried to explain it to the best of my abilities. "I was on their Giant wall starting out into the outside world, but this new titan I've never seen before charged straight through it like paper." I looked up into her eyes. "I saw Jetson siting on its shoulders telling me, _Try and save them now"_ She looked stunned. "I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think you had a dream about a possible future." She had a point. That seemed like a possible scenario that could happen in this fight. We both got changed and met with the rest of the crew outside, or should I say the first three of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. "Hey you guys are up early" Armin saw and waved, "Hey, yea we just wanted to make sure we had everything ready for this" I nodded. "I couldn't have agreed more." We waited outside for the rest of my crew to show up and headed out to the meeting point.

The general soon watched us walked over to him. "Alright here we go. All of the soldiers are here. Wait, here come these disgusting love bird" Soon two other soldiers, one boy maybe a little over 17 and a girl who could've been the same age but was shorter arrived. The boy seemed a bit embarrassed when he noticed that we were all looking at him. "Hel- hello again." He blushed a little and looked down, but the girl was totally normal and said her hello. If we weren't for what we were about to do, I would've had my spirits raised but knowing that, it wouldn't have helped. After we all got suited up, we all meet by; you guessed it the giant wall. I was one of the few with my crew and the other three, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were on the top of the wall with an all-time general. He was looking down and was waiting for everyone to line up. Soon he started his speech. While he was talking, my crew fazed off for a bit and we started our plan.

Our plan was Me, Alex and Riku would go help out Mikasa with their plan. Alex-son, Lucy and Demiku would go with Eren and Armin to prevent the titans from entering the operation. Then the rest of my crew will help with the rest of the soldiers to save the armory. However, mid planning, most of the soldiers just snapped, like a rope that's been stretched and then it just popped. Soldiers started to fight, others left, and then there was the few who stood in place. Finally I had enough and I yelled "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?! Do you think that if you just give up, the titans will too? NO! These Titians are here to destroy you! Leaving won't stop them, neither will fighting each other. WE MUST STAND AND FIGHT! DOING THIS WILL HELP US REACH TOMORROW IN THE PINNACLE OF OUR HORIZON! ITS NOW OR NEVER! WHOS WITH ME!?" Somehow, this got everyone's attention and they all got their courage back.

Soon, we turned around and looked at the other side of town, which is now in destruction and ruins of past houses and families. This only fueled my emotion to win. I can tell it was the same for the others because they had the eyes of war and vengeance. They knew that we would soon drive the titans out and regain their land. "ARE WE READY?!" At that, the cannons fired and got the titans attention. With that we zipped down and passed. I started to think about how Jetson could be in this world right now. "Jetson if you're out there" I jumped off a building and killed a titian without stopping for a second and pushed forward. "I'm coming for you"

 _And with that ends my first chapter. I would really love if you guys gave any though of how I could create a better feel for the story. I do plan on making the next chapter all have different characters and their point of views. Tell me if you like that idea. Hope you enjoy it and see you guys in the next chapter. Pushing limits to the fullest._


End file.
